


The Drive to Santa Fe

by luc_of_the_lum



Series: Women of Breaking Bad [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Cigarettes, F/M, georgia o'keeffe references, this is the drive to santa fe when they're going to the georgia o'keeffe museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luc_of_the_lum/pseuds/luc_of_the_lum
Summary: Jane and Jesse drive to Santa Fe together.
Relationships: Jane Margolis/Jesse Pinkman
Series: Women of Breaking Bad [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755115
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Drive to Santa Fe

The drive from Alberquerque to Santa Fe is about an hour on a good day. It is not a good day. 

Jane taps her fingertips against the steering wheel. I-25 isn’t known for its great traffic, but this… this is _ridiculous_. At least this time, she’s not driving alone. 

She glances over at Jesse in the passenger’s seat. 

Jane grabs her pack of cigarettes from where they’ve been sitting in the cupholder, pulls out a cigarette, and sets the pack back in the cupholder. “Light me up, babe.”

Jesse fiddles with the lighter for a second before a flame catches. Jane leans across the armrest to light the cigarette. She inhales and breathes out with a puff of smoke. Her red lipstick has stained the cigarette, leaving the imprint of a kiss. 

“How have you never been to the Georgia O’Keeffe museum?” asks Jane with a smirk.

“I guess I never heard about the vagina pictures before.”

Jane lets out a huff of laughter. “ _Vaginal_ paintings. Her paintings aren’t of vaginas, they evoke vaginas.”

Jesse rolls his eyes a little at that. “Yeah, whatever.”

Jane rolls down her window to alleviate the smell of smoke and breathes in the hot, dry desert air. The landscape is mostly blocked by the parade of cars, but over the tops of the cars, Jane can see the sea of mesquite plants that spread as far as the sepia-colored Sandia Mountains.

“Georgia O’Keeffe is the preeminent New Mexican artist,” says Jane. “You can’t possibly call yourself an artist in New Mexico without having gone to the Georgia O’Keeffe museum.”

Jesse laughs. “Yeah?”

Jane leans towards Jesse, smile on her lips, and kisses him. “Yeah.”

She reclines against her seat. She doesn’t mind sitting in traffic, actually.


End file.
